In the prior art, an elevator car compartment is available in which car panels having slot sections in a lower end portion are moved downwards and the slot sections are abutted against bolts provisionally fastened to side ends of a platform, and the bolts are then fastened to fix the car panels to the platform (see, for example, PTL 1).